


Family Loyalty Divided

by Diary



Series: Drabbles [56]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bechdel Test Fail, Conversations, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Suicidal Thoughts, Morally Ambiguous Character, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Post-Episode: s06e20 The Wolves of War, Post-Season/Series Finale, Warning: Kate Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15135065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: Drabble. A look at Derek and Kate post-series finale. Complete.





	Family Loyalty Divided

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf.

Outside the room containing Gerard’s corpse, Derek picks up the knife.

“It’s funny, even after everything, you still can’t bring yourself to hurt me. Set it back down, Derek, or someday, I’m going to destroy your life all over again.”

He kneels down. “What happened?”

“He shot me with yellow wolfs bane.”

“What happened?”

“He made it clear I wasn’t his daughter. Wasn’t an Argent.” Scoffing, she leans back. “Yeah, I guess sister-in-law dearest passed that test.”

“Your niece changed the code. Was she an Argent, or were they?” He pockets the knife. “Figure out the answer, Kate.”

He leaves.


End file.
